


Shipping nightmare

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Clyde qui allait se marier avec Bebe en plus d'avoir un enfant avec cette dernière, Craig allant faire de même avec Tweek et adopter un cochon d'Inde avec son futur mari. Un rêve pour certains, un cauchemar pour d'autres.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Shipping nightmare

Dans des temps pas si anciens, cela lui avait toujours apparu comme une évidence : Il aimait passionnément cette fille. Son premier vrai coup de foudre !  
C'était la plus jolie de l'école, son premier amour, la première fille qu'il avait embrassée, l'exemple parfait de la beauté et du charme féminin. Même pour ses proches la chose paraissait évidente : Clyde Donovan aimerait éternellement Bebe Stevens. Et cette dernière s'avouerait vaincue, retombant définitivement sous son charme... Ainsi, vouloir se marier avec Bebe paraissait donc totalement normal. Obligatoire presque !  
En plus, les filles (et même les garçons) adoraient parler de leurs amours de jeunesse. Encore mieux quand l'heureux élu se révélait être la personne à qui ils allaient bientôt passer la bague au doigt ! 

Alors pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas complètement heureux malgré son mariage de rêve avec Barbara, qui allait avoir lieu dans peu de temps et dans un cadre enchanteur... Pile le jour de la Saint-Valentin, on ne pouvait rêver mieux niveau romantisme à l'état pur !  
Pourtant, Clyde savait parfaitement qu'il était censé l'aimer et la désirer, mais un sentiment étrange l'envahissait. Comme si quelque chose clochait, manquait, n'était pas normal au milieu de ce petit coin de Paradis.  
Son Paradis. Son film romantique à Bebe et lui, dont le jeune homme était pourtant incapable de citer les meilleurs passages. Ses souvenirs marquants et forcément fleur bleue avec la fille de ses rêves, leurs rendez-vous en amoureux, leurs baisers passionnés à vouloir dire tant de choses, les moments d’intimité pour se découvrir de cette façon à la fois sincère et sensuelle... 

Sans oublier la demande en mariage dont Clyde n'avait aucun souvenir. Alors que la cérémonie allait bel et bien avoir lieu, comme l'attestait cette pile d'invitations qu'il ne se rappelait pas non plus avoir préparée et si proprement classée. Le surmenage suite à tous ces préparatifs sûrement...  
En tout cas, il tenait entre ses mains l'invitation personnelle destinée à son meilleur ami, Craig Tucker.

Ça au moins c'était clair : Craig était toujours son plus fidèle ami, son super pote, son ami d’enfance, à inviter obligatoirement à cette cérémonie puisque son vieux compère serait même son témoin de mariage ! Un grand honneur dont ne semblait pourtant pas se réjouir le fan de cochons d'Inde qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte de chez lui et découvrir l’invitation officielle lui étant destinée. Craig paraissait même assez distant, voire lointain. Il lui avait à peine accordé un regard, juste jeté un œil à la lettre aussitôt fourrée dans sa poche, toute son attention restait sur un petit blondinet que Clyde n'avait même pas encore remarqué.  
Bien sûr, Tweek Tweak faisait également partie de ses plus proches amis, mais que faisait donc celui-ci chez son meilleur pote ? À superbement ignorer le futur mari de Bebe Stevens, oublier volontairement de le saluer et simplement se lover dans les bras de Craig, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale du monde. Pour que, tout aussi naturellement, Craig lui embrasse la tête bien trop tendrement pour que cette marque d'affection passe pour de la simple amitié. Sauf si l'amitié masculine incluait d'embrasser amoureusement son cher ami sur la bouche... Ils étaient en couple ?? Et son meilleur ami était gay ?!   
Encore plus surprenant, le jeune homme ne s'en était même pas étonné plus que ça, il s'était juste senti profondément offensé quand son supposé meilleur ami avait finalement lâché qu'il ne pourrait pas être présent à son mariage puisque le même jour Tweek et lui allaient également s'unir légalement. En illustrant ce fait avec un autre doux baiser offert à son futur mari qui le collait toujours comme une sangsue. 

Clyde avait de plus en plus l'impression de devenir complètement fou. En se sentant à la fois complètement dérouté par tous ces faits pires que surprenants à lui tomber dessus, et à ressentir en même temps un étrange sentiment d'apaisement qui le faisait rester complètement calme, alors que son esprit se rapprochait dangereusement de la surchauffe cérébrale.   
Néanmoins, celui qui n'était plus complètement sûr de bien s'appeler Clyde Donovan avouait pourtant d'une voix claire et assurée qu'il comptait sur son vieil ami pour devenir le parrain de son futur fils. Craig Donovan, qui allait naître pile le même jour que celui qui avait servi d’inspiration pour le prénom du premier enfant du couple Donovan (Très prochainement mariés). Un très bel hommage que le jeune homme n'arrivait pourtant pas à apprécier, surtout en devant en plus soutenir le regard terriblement froid de son complice.

Pour rester dans le domaine des enfants et d'une famille à fraîchement s'agrandir, Tweek, s’apercevant enfin de sa présence, venait de brandir sous son nez un adorable petit cochon d'Inde frisé. Un cobaye qui le fixait de ses gros yeux ronds, et qui mettait étrangement mal à l'aise l'ami d'enfance de Craig. D'ailleurs, c'était justement Craig qui lui avait annoncé que le petit animal s'appelait Clyde. Comme ça ils étaient quittes au niveau des hommages... ! 

Devant ce spectacle effrayant, il avait voulu crier. Hurler de terreur, manifester d'une façon émotionnellement forte son mécontentement comme il le faisait souvent étant petit. Au lieu de créer un esclandre dans un lieu devenu tout à coup inconnu, indéfinissable, avec des rires lointains comme bruit de fond. Mais toujours en présence de son meilleur ami, le futur mari de celui-ci et leur nouveau cochon d'Inde au nom beaucoup trop traumatisant pour oser le prononcer.   
Un nom tellement choquant que Clyde venait de se redresser d'un coup. Hagard, le souffle court, hébété face à cette demi-obscurité soudaine. Ce décor à la fois étrange et familier, à peine visible dans la pénombre. Cette grande armoire murale sur laquelle était accroché son calendrier collector du Seigneur des Anneaux. Cette étagère remplie de bouquins qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir achetés. Son fidèle grand miroir dans un coin de la pièce. Et ce lit double tellement confortable, moelleux, parfait, pour lequel il se sentait éternellement fier d'avoir autant insisté auprès de Craig dans l'espoir de le voir trôner fièrement au milieu de la chambre rendue encore plus harmonieusement romantique ! La chambre, ainsi que la maison, partagée avec celui qui restait son plus fidèle ami. Son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami devenu son petit ami, qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. 

Pas besoin de retrouver tous ses esprits et se rebrancher les neurones pour que, d'un simple coup d’œil, cette vision le fasse revenir instantanément à la réalité. Depuis tout ce temps, la question ne se posait même plus (Sauf pour s'amuser de façon romantique et agacer gentiment son petit ami), Craig Tucker était définitivement celui qu'il aimait. Son complice, son meilleur ami, son équilibre, son intarissable source d’énergie. Surtout, le seul avec lequel Clyde voulait se marier, le choix était déjà tout fait.  
Pour valider cette pensée un peu mièvre mais terriblement sincère, en plus de s'assurer que tout ceci appartenait bien à la réalité et non le fruit d'un horrible cauchemar à épisodes, Clyde venait de se coller à son compagnon pour se retrouver dans ses bras. À profiter de sa chaleur rassurante et de l'odeur familière du t-shirt que portait Craig (Un vêtement qu'il empruntait toujours à Clyde pour dormir, une vieille habitude infiniment mignonne). Pour en plus ressentir une pointe d'amusement en entendant son petit ami se réveiller d'une manière tout à fait adorable. Adorable selon le jugement de Clyde Donovan, qui venait de relever la tête pour admirer avec un grand sourire innocent son meilleur ami marmonnant d'une voix encore ensommeillée des choses incompréhensibles. Sauf les passages à comporter son prénom. Déclinés en diverses expressions très fleuries... 

Le plus sérieusement du monde mais d'une façon bien désordonnée, Clyde se dédouanait de tout reproche en lui racontant son rêve de long en large. Son mariage avec Bebe Stevens. Ce cochon d'Inde qui s'appelait Clyde, ayant pour parents Craig et Tweek. D'ailleurs, ces deux-là allaient rater son mariage avec Bebe puisqu'il tombait pile le même jour que leur propre cérémonie ! Ah oui, un des points les plus importants, Bebe était enceinte aussi. Et leur enfant était un garçon déjà appelé Craig Donovan, pour faire honneur à celui qui serait son parrain...   
Vraiment, Clyde ne comprenait pas les symboles et messages cachés d'un songe pareil. Peut-être bien qu'il ne voulait pas non plus essayer de les deviner et trop bien les comprendre ! Par contre, le jeune homme n'aimait pas beaucoup ce petit rire bien réveillé et franchement moqueur venant de son ami. Craig se moquait de lui, alors qu'il venait de faire le pire cauchemar au monde ?! 

Toujours aussi bien campé dans son sérieux, ce grand amateur de tacos jaugeait sévèrement son compagnon en affirmant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi rire. Que ce rêve était très grave. Peut-être même un songe prémonitoire ou annonciateur d'une nouvelle catastrophique pour leur couple !  
Plus pragmatique que son compère, et sachant toujours trouver les bons mots pour le rassurer, Craig avait doucement pris la main de son petit ami. Mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle qui avait un petit quelque chose en plus à un certain doigt, le même détail très symbolique sur son propre annulaire. Sans dire un mot, à juste resserrer son étreinte en sentant Clyde s'apaiser et caresser lentement, tendrement, leurs bagues de fiançailles.   
Le fan de cochons d'Inde avait même eu l'impression de l'avoir entendu renifler, des pleurs de soulagement ou de joie, une autre réaction émotive immédiate en comprenant qu'aucun mariage cauchemardesque n'était en vue puisqu’ils s'étaient récemment fiancés.   
Puis, peu de temps après, seule la respiration régulière de cet éternel bébé pleurnichard, tellement touchant dans sa sensibilité toujours aussi naïve, parvenait à ses oreilles.

Quand même, Craig se demandait ce que son récent fiancé avait pu manger ou voir à la télévision pour rêver d'un truc pareil. À moins que le stress en soit l'unique responsable...  
En effet, pour la Saint-Valentin Clyde avait expressément décidé de tout organiser lui-même ! Alors que son compère avait simplement admis qu'une virée à la Casa Bonita ferait très bien l'affaire, comme quand ils fêtaient l’anniversaire de leur mise en couple, Clyde avait activement décrété que cette année il allait lui offrir la plus belle Saint-Valentin qui soit ! Un moment magique et romantique à la Casa Bonita, un tête-à-tête dans ce lieu familier en accord parfait avec les préférences de Craig Tucker : Un moment ennuyeux par ses habitudes, mais terriblement agréable grâce à son ambiance festive et amoureuse. Et un excellent moyen de remercier Craig pour le superbe cadeau qu'il lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire, quand il l'avait emmené dans un des plus beaux Taco Bell du pays.  
Voilà pourquoi Clyde faisait ce genre de rêve bizarre, son cher ami craignait peut-être que sa surprise ne soit pas à la hauteur. Qu'ils passent la pire Saint-Valentin possible, que le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde décide de quitter ce bébé pleurnichard toujours aussi pathétique et aille se consoler dans les bras de Tweek pendant que Clyde refaisait du charme à Bebe Stevens, que ce fameux cauchemar devienne réalité...  
Quand bien même cette fête des amoureux serait un fiasco, vu comment Craig serrait son petit ami dans ses bras, la réalité de ce rêve étrange aurait uniquement de la valeur dans un monde parallèle.


End file.
